Cold Hearted Criminal (FMA: Brotherhood)
by AsymmetricalBeauty
Summary: Crystal and Ruby Quinn were two sisters that got abandoned by their parents four years ago. When Crystal makes a mistake and steals from a solider, Ruby gets gunned down mercifully. With intent to bring her back, Crystal performs Human Transmutation, but after, she stares at the monster with horror. What had she done? Why can't she remember...? (Continued...)


_**Summary: **_

_Crystal and Ruby Quinn were two sisters that got abandoned by their parents four years ago. Crystal is now 16 and those years with her sister were something special, even if she couldn't remember all the details. When Crystal makes a mistake and steals from a solider, Ruby gets gunned down mercifully. With intent to bring her back, Crystal performs Human Transmutation, but after, she stares at the monster with horror. What had she done? Why can't she remember...? Now Crystal searches for answers as a criminal, kill or be killed is her motto. Until she meets The FullMetal Alchemist, and a suit of armor. They catch up to her and take her in, and some how persuade her to become a state alchemist. Her Ice Alchemy might just come in handy..._

_**Four Years Ago:**_

_"Chyrissi! Hurry up!" Ruby pushed my arm, and I pushed her back, and flipped myself over. She trampled over me, and I gave a small "oof."_

_"Go away Ruby." I replied, wetting my finger with my tongue, and running it along the book's page. She groaned, tugging my shirt's sleeve._

_"Why are you always researching that alchemy stuff? Ruby questioned me, but I squinted, trying to concentrate on the page. I sighed angrily when I lost the sentence I was on, using my finger to try to return to it._

_"Come on Chyrissi! Let's play!" Ruby ran to the other side of me, tugging on my book. I scowled angrily and snatched the book to my chest, turning the opposite way again._

_"Ruby, go away." I glanced back at my page, and I heard a sigh come from my annoying sister behind me._

_"Fine! Jeez, I'll go play by myself!" Ruby stomped away, crushing the flowers, daisy's, under her bare feet._

_'Not enough for shoes...' I pondered through my head, gripping the edge of the page, crinkling it._

_"No other choice." I clenched my teeth, slamming the book closed and tucking it in my inside coat pocket. I stood from the grass, stepping on the daisy's as I headed down the hill towards the town._

_**Now:**_

"Ruby..." I let my silver hair flow in the winds that blew against my body. I looked out into the sky, the moon glistening from the building roof, my cape blowing furiously with my hair. I squinted at the stars.

"Just who are you?" I heard footsteps stomping on metal, and I whipped around, facing several Military Police officers. I tucked my hair in my hood before pulling it down father over my face. I smirked.

"_Hello there..._" I whispered, the soldiers lifting their guns and aiming. I watched the sweat fall down the supposed "leader." His gun shakes furiously in his hands.

He gulped, aiming at my head. "R-Resistance is futile! Surrender or we k-kill you!" His stuttering words made me chuckled. He jumped.

"Do you really have the intention the shoot _me?_" I smirked, deciding to play with the pawns set in front of me. "Well go ahead. If you're not a coward, I might just spare your life."

The man gulped his eyes widening. I grinned and walked towards them. He leaned back, opening his mouth. "Open fire!"

The bullets erupted from their guns. I tugged my glove, smirking. "Nice of you to play along!" I screamed, cracking my first knuckle.

The bullets froze in front of me, clanking onto the roof. I laughed, earning another round from the men. I cracked my second knuckle, a wall of ice giving me cover. Every bullet shot was stopped by the wall, but it crumbled into pieces short after. I smirked at the soldiers, who clicked their empty guns.

"This is where you die!" I screeched, cracking my third knuckle. The pieces of the ice wall flew up in front of me, turning into large spikes. I pointed at the men, and the spikes flew straight at them. I heard screeches and cries, but I smiled as the ice pierced their skin.

"Ahahaha!" I laughed, the bodies exploding into a mess of blood. I frowned when some blood splattered on my cheek, I wiped it off with the back of my glove. I stared at the bodies for a moment. _'Red...'_

Feet shuffled under me, and sighed. "Time to go!" I jumped from the roof down onto the ground, glancing some of the civilians horrified faces. I smiled, running down the street into an alleyway. I glanced up down before catching sight of a dumpster, opening the lid and hopping inside. I heard feet following outside the dumpster, causing me to smile. _'Idiots...' _Once everyone was gone, I jumped out.

"_Phew! _Now," I pulled my hood down, revealing my silver hair. I tied it up in a bun, removing the coat from my body. I threw it into the dumpster, reaching down to my boot. I slipped it off grabbing the knife I laid under my foot.

"Brace for impact!" I yelled quietly plunging the knife into my abdomen. I screamed, grinned before throwing the knife into the dumpster as well. I ran through the back of the alley into town. I held onto my stomach as blood seeped through my fingers.

"Gah!" I hacked, stumbling through town. I ran into a random building, which seemed to be a bar. I glanced at the sign before I entered, "_Madame-_" I bust inside.

"Welcome-" The woman behind the bar stared in horror, as well as the other customers. I stumbled in, sweat billowing down my face. It actually hurt! It had been a while since I did that.

"_Jeez..._" I said under my breath, clutching my stomach. "Could I have some... Help..." I felt a pair of arms catch me before I fainted.

_'Jeez, fainting at my own doing.' _I thought before I faded away.

_I walked into town, my hood covering my face. I stood in front of a pile of fruits. I reached out to grab one-_

I opened my eyes slowly, clutching my forehead. I sat up slowly, my eyes dancing around the room. I reached my hand down to my stomach, feeling bandages wrapped around my abdomen. I glanced out the window, the sun stinging my eyes. It had turned morning.

"Welcome back sunshine." I heard a rough female voice call out. I turned towards the voice, meeting face to face with Madame Christmas.

"You still getting into trouble in town?" She asked me, placing a cigar in her mouth. I laughed nervously, throwing my hand behind my neck.

"Haha, well, I guess I deserve what I got then?" I laughed again, but Madame Christmas just smiled, the cigar hanging from her mouth.

"Yeah. Roy, mind lighting this for me?" I squinted, staring at the cigar as the end was lit by a flame. I jumped when I heard a snap, turning.

I was faced by a set of warm eyes. They burned into me, almost as if the person in front of me was intrigued. I blinked, staring at his posture, crossed legs and crossed arms. He wore a slight frown on his face, but his eyes were burning. (Pun intended.) His pitch black hair matched his eyes, which seemed to light up as he caught me staring. He grinned.

"What, too handsome?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it. He smirked. Instead I sighed, glaring at Madame Christmas.

"You know I don't like to get involved with the Military. Especially the Flame Alchemist." I said, making Christmas laugh. She dragged on her cigar, using it to point at the man who had turned back to his original state.

"The Flame Alchemist saved your life. Meet Roy Mustang." I let my jaw drop. I stared at him, then back to Madame Christmas.

"_He's _your foster son you keep talking about?" I heard a laugh erupt from him, I whipped a glare at him.

"What _have _you been saying about me?" He laughed, smirking, and glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I grunted.

"Well, whatever." I said, crossing my arms, "but... _Thanks, I guess._" I whispered the end of the sentence. Roy put his hand to his ear and leaned in.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear that." I heard a bundle of laughs come from Madame Christmas. I turned away from him blushing madly. I clutched my arms.

"I said thanks, asshole!" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. It landed him square in the face, falling into his lap. Mother and son burst into laughter, causing me to blush harder. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over my head.

"Hey now, it's just a joke." Roy said between laughs. I heard creaking from his feet as he stood. He tapped my shoulder and I pulled the covers down just to my eyes. He grinned.

"I didn't get your name, mystery girl." I pondered telling him my name or not. It couldn't hurt, but he might track me down...

I pulled the covers down all the way, sitting up from the bed. I pointed my finger in his face. "You," I smirked, "Can call me Chriss."

"Chriss, huh?" He grinned, "I'll be sure to remember it." He kissed Madame Christmas on the cheek before waving and leaving the room. I pushed the blush down, reaching for the pillow off the floor. Before I could grab it, Madame Christmas handed it to me.

"Crystal." She said, her tone more serious now. I looked at her. She sighed when my eyes reached hers. "Please stop getting into trouble." I nodded.

"I'll try." I smiled weakly at her. She puffed her cigar before leaving me alone in the bed. I smirked evilly.

_'Sorry hag, but I'm not stopping until I get my answers.' _I removed the covers from my body before jumping out the window.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
